bubsyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubsy: Paws On Fire!
|BillionSoft, Accolade }} | series = Bubsy | platforms = Nintendo Switch, Windows, PlayStation 4 | released = Nintendo Switch version will be released on August 29, 2019 | genre = Platform, rhythm | modes = Single-player | director = Mike Roush & Alex Neuse. JoAnne Russell for administration. | producer = Dant Rambo | designer = Connor Dietrich | artist = Brian Berriner, Jason Cirillo, Josh "Chep" DeFries, & Ryan Glovka for animation. | writer = Dant Rambo | engine = Unity | composer = Matthew Harwood Stemage | programmer = Garrett Varrin }} In October 2018, a sixth Bubsy title, Bubsy Paws on Fire!, was announced for release in 2019 for PlayStation 4, PC, and Nintendo Switch. The game was developed by Choice Provisions, which previously worked on the Bit.Trip Series. Gameplay The game returns to the 2D side-scrolling platformer gameplay found in the first Bubsy games, Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind, Bubsy 2 and Bubsy in Fractured Furry Tales, and with Woolies Strike Back had 3D character models, a first for the Bubsy franchise. As Woolies Strikes Back was a reskin of an existing game, the Giana Sisters; Paws on Fire is a reskin of Runner 3 of the BIT.TRIP RUNNER series. As with Runner3, Paws on Fire is a rhythm platformer video game in which players take control of Bubsy, protagonist of the Bubsy series. Core Levels The player can select one of three characters: Bubsy, and his allies Woolie Warrior and Virgil Reality. The protagonist and allies runs forward automatically and the player controls actions such as jumping, sliding, and kicking/pouncing/shooting to overcome obstacles and collect things. Everything that comes his way will hit in rhythm to the background music, so keeping the beat is crucial to getting through the game. There are goods scattered across every level. Bubsy collects yarn balls, Virgil collects atoms, and the Woolies allies collect glowing yarnballs. Also the Retro Challenge or bonus levels allow you to collect gems and fruit. There is a set amount of prizes in each level, and collecting them increases the score and allows you to buy new outfits and other cosmetic changes to the characters. New mechanics such as riding vehicles for the Woolie allies and the ability to double jump for Virgil Reality have been introduced in this installment. There are only 27 main levels, and three main worlds (The Village, Research Lab, and Amazootoium), but each level has three variants of each level which adds more secrets, and more variety in music and scenery. Playable only as Bubsy are three boss levels. Retro Challenges/Bonus Levels Throughout the Runner series, retro challenges were implemented for more hardcore players. In BIT.TRIP RUNNER and Runner2, the retro challenges are smaller levels based on older video games, and run on the same mechanics as the main game, but with only gold bars to collect. As a reskinned Runner3 game, Paws on Fire had a different sort of retro challenge. The player has full control over Bubsy's friend Arnold the Armadillo as he collects fruit and gems in underground tunnels, playing more like a traditional arcade game like Gyruss or Stun Runner. There is a retro challenge for every core level once the needed medals have been collected from the Core levels. Each retro level has a set number of gems and fruit, which can be traded in for other cosmetics. Trophies For the Playstation 4 and Steam versions of Paws on Fire! there are trophies you can earn online. Some examples are: * "Antsy, Are we?" - Attempt to skip the loading screen by mashing buttons. * "Knit happens" - Gahte rall the yarn in a level as Bubsy. * "Air Bub" - Stay in the air as Bubsy. for ten seconds or longer. * "I Want for Nothing" - Complete a level without gathering any collectibles. * Mest Your Mettle" - Beat level 3-9 without bonking as Bubsy. Characters Paws on Fire! revisits characters from the Bubsy Cartoon Pilot and Bubsy 2 such as the twins Terri and Terry, Arnold the Armadillo. Virgil Reality was featured in the comic book of Bubsy 2 and the cartoon pilot. The intended love interest for Bubsy in the cartoon pilot, Oblivia, is shown in homage with "Oblivia was here" on the gym wall in the opening cut scene. Oinker P. Hamm, the antagonist from Bubsy 2 is also featured in this game. The antagonist race of the Woolies, featured in Bubsy 1, Bubsy 3D, and Woolies Strike Back are allies in this game. The Woolie Queen, Poly and Ester from the above mentioned games proposes an alliance with Bubsy to defeat Oinker. The Woolie Warrior ally that was sent to help Bubsy was also seen at the end picture with Bubsy in the Woolies Strike Back, and another possible appearance in the opening cutscene of Bubsy 3D. Story Oinker P. Hamm, Antagonist from Bubsy 2, is determined to capture every animal in the universe for his “Amazootorium.” Bubsy, fearing mostly for himself, is just as determined to stop him. No matter who emerges victorious, there’s going to be a whole lot of yarn along the way. Development Runner3 was developed by video game development studio Choice Provisions. One focal point of Runner3's design was creating a rewarding and enjoyable experience for playing on any difficulty. Choice Provisions' co-founder Alex Neuse emphasized that many games rewarded only hardcore players and offered a lesser experience for playing on lower difficulties. In Paws on Fire! The Woolie Ally is the easiest level, with Bubsy as the average level and Virgil as the hardest level. Reception |ZTGD=80/100 }} The game was met with an improved reception over the game's predecessor "Woolies Strike Back"(WSB) two years earlier. Metacritic gave the PC version a weighted average score of 55 out of a possible 100 (WSB was 44) with a user score of 7.3 and the PS4 version a score of 63 out of 100 (WSB was 45) with a user score of 7.6, indicating "generally favorable reviews". References # "Bubsy' Returning in 2019 with 'Paws on Fire!" For Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4. WWG Retrieved 31 Oct 2018. # "Bubsy is returning from mascot platformer hell to torment us all". 8 June 2017. # "Nostalgia mining reaches perilous low with the return of Bubsy The Cat". 8 June 2017. # Matulef, Jeffrey (September 29, 2016). "Runner3 sees the return of Commander Video". Eurogamer. Gamer Network. Retrieved July 13, 2019. # Whitehead, Thomas (April 5, 2017). "Feature: From BIT.TRIP to Runner3 - The Nintendo Journey of Choice Provisions". Nintendo Life. Retrieved July 13, 2019. # "Summary" on MetaCritic site for Paws on Fire. # Metacritic for Bubsy: Paws on Fire! for the PC. External links *